Song-Shot: King of the House
by DragonQueen103
Summary: Another kinda-sorta sequel to 'Trina's got an evil song' Trina is grilling Corey and Laney about being loud because 'The Queen of the House' needs her sleep. But if Trina is the queen now, doesn't that make Corey the future king?


**Hello internet! This is the final Lion King song shot! I am very well aware that there are many more Disney musicals that have awesome songs, so let me know if you have a favorite Disney Jam that you wanna hear! (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't make me write one for let it go! That is were I draw the line! Sorry, but even I have limits) **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>"So… what now?" asked Corey, watching Kon chase Kin down the road towards their house.<p>

"I don't have a clue," replied Laney, looking up at him.

Corey walked back inside and sat on the stage. He pulled his guitar over and started tuning it, "We'll think of something. We always do,"

"Yeah, I guess," replied Laney, sitting on the couch.

"Why don't we do a bit of practise?" suggested Corey, "I mean, we have been getting more gigs lately,"

"But how are we meant to practices without the twins?" asked Laney.

Corey thought for a few minutes, "I know! We can looked up some songs on iTube (YouTube) and play along to the videos!"

Laney smiled, "Good idea! I'll run up the laptop,"

Pretty soon, Laney had set up the laptop and Corey had plugged in the biggest speakers he could find. The silence of the house was completely shattered by the sound of the two best friends rocking out in the groj. But while Corey and Laney were having tons of fun, there was someone present who wasn't having any.

"LIKE, TOTTALY STOP MAKING LOUND NOISES AND JUNK!" screeched Trina from her room.

"Sorry Trina, WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Corey yelled back with a laugh.

Trina stormed downstairs and pulled the speakers out of the laptop, reducing the rock to silence.

"Hey!" snapped Laney, "Don't you have Nick Malory to stalk or something?"

"Yeah! Why can't we ever have any fun?" whined Corey.

"Nick Malory is out of town so I have to stay here and force Mina to think of a theme for his welcome home party while I get some beauty rest! Your noise is making it impossible for me to relax!" growled Trina.

"Oh really?" replied Corey, an idea forming in his mind, "Who died and made you the king?"

"I totally made myself Queen of this House, and I hereby decree that YOU CAN'T MAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR NOISE!"

"Seriously? Queen of the house?" Laney rolled her eyes, "What happens when you move out?"

"Then I'd take over!" announced Corey, "Bow to your future king!"

Laney laughed, "All hail king Corey!"

"Like, totally stop changing the subject or whatever!" snapped Trina, "Even if you were the future king, you aren't king yet! And if you do ever become a king, you're going to be a terrible one!"

Corey grinned, "That's not the way I see it!"

_Corey: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_Trina: You'll never be the king of me, _

_It's a shame I cannot bare! _

_Corey: I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar!_

_Trina: Ugh, that's such an uninspiring thing_

_Corey: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Corey: No one saying do this _

_Trina: Now when I said that-_

_Laney: No one saying be there _

_Trina: What I meant was-_

_Corey: No one saying stop that _

_Trina: What you don't realize—_

_Both: No one saying see here!_

_Tina: LIKE, SEE HERE!_

_Corey: Free to run around all day _

_Trina: That's totally out-_

_Corey: Free to do it all my way!_

_Trina: I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

_Laney: Kings don't need advice_

_From their big sisters for a start!_

_Trina: if this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out!_

_I'll leave and find somewhere else to live, _

_I wouldn't hang about!_

_His band is getting wildly out of wing!_

_Corey: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Corey: Everybody look left_

_Laney: Everybody look right_

_Corey: Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Both: Standing in the spotlight!_

_Trina: NOT YET! _

_Both: Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Corey: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Laney: Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

_Corey: Oh, I just can't wait..._

_Both: Just can't wait…..!_

_To be king!_

Trina fainted. Corey and Laney high-fived and went back to rocking.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this one, it is my favorite after all! And I just can't wait to hear what songs you want me to do next! (See what I did there?) R&amp;R!<strong>

**DQ out!**


End file.
